camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Boltax
The Boltax (ボルタックス) is a Japanese camera taking 24×24mm pictures on Bolta film, made from 1938 by Miyagawa Seisakusho, the maker of the 3×4 Picny, and distributed by Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten. Context The German company Bolta-Werk released the Boltavit camera in 1936, soon renamed Photavit, using paper-backed unperforated 35mm film wound on specific spools. Miyagawa released the Boltax around this film type two years later. This would be the origin of the success of Bolta film in Japan, which would last until well after the war. The name "Boltax" was obviously forged after "Bolta" and "Contax". Description The Boltax uses some of the solutions already adopted by Miyagawa on the Picny. The body is made out of a metal tube (like the body of the Leica screw models up to the IIIb). The lens and shutter assembly is mounted on a collapsible helical, which is also used for focusing. The distance scale is engraved in metres down to 2/3m. On all the Boltax models, the lens is a Picner Anastigmat 40mm f/4.5 with no serial number, the shutter speeds are B, 25, 50, 100, the shutter is wound by a lever on one side and tripped by another lever on the opposite side. The torpedo-shaped optical finder is offset to the right, as seen by the photographer. The film is advanced by a knob at the top left, surrounded by a manual frame counter: the user has to stop winding when the next frame number is facing an index. The top plate is removed for film loading, and is locked in place by a key offset to the left, with O'' and ''L indications (for Open and Locked). The back has a hinged door showing the exposure chamber and supporting the pressure plate. It makes film loading easier and allows to set the position of the first exposure, before setting the frame counter to 1''. The bottom plate is attached to the body by four screws, has a tripod thread and two film flanges; the serial number is engraved on the film flange of the supply side. The name ''Boltax is embossed in the leather on the front side and on the rear door. The Boltax I The original Boltax, called Boltax I in retrospect, has nickel-plated metal parts. The frame counter, aperture scale and shutter plate are black with silver markings. The speeds are selected by turning the shutter rim, and the scale is inscribed on the shutter plate in the order 100, 50, 25, B. There are silver stripes on both sides of the lens, and the name PICNY D at the bottom is certainly the shutter name. The serial number at the bottom is inscribed as NO.xxxx on the early cameras, and as N°xxxx on later ones. Observed body numbers range from 1983 to 5401. It is not known if the number sequence was shared with the Picny or not. The original Boltax was advertised in Japanese magazines from August 1938. , p.341. The January 1939 advertisement in Asahi Camera gives the price of . Advertisement reproduced in , p.92. The text makes constant reference to the Leica, and says that Yoshikawa Hayao recommends the camera with those words: "when put side by side with a Leica, they look like father and child". The advertisement also says that the camera can take regular 35mm film. It is certainly possible to spool perforated 35mm film onto Bolta spools and to load the camera in a darkroom, but this is probably inconvenient. Various accessories are listed: ever-ready case (¥5), filter (¥1.60) and lens hood (¥0.70). The price of one roll of 12 exposures is ¥0.85. Advertisements dated November and December 1939 mention the same price of for the camera body, and give a more complete list of accessories: Advertisement in Asahi Camera November 1939, reproduced in , p.92. Advertisement on p.26 of Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin, December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.60 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * ever-ready case (¥5) * soft case (¥2.80) * lens hood (¥0.70) * reflex finder (¥3) * filter (¥1.60) * film processing tank (¥3) * contact printing frame (¥0.50) To attach the reflex finder, the camera needs to be modified by the addition of an accessory shoe, which will become standard on the next Boltax II model. The Boltax II The Boltax II was advertised in Japanese magazines dated August 1940 and was featured in the November 1940 issue of Asahi Camera. , p.341. The August advertisement in Shashin Salon gives a list of the new features: Advertisement reproduced in , p.93. * all the knobs and scales are chrome finished with easier to read black numbers; * a sound spring is added inside the camera to control the advance with perforated film, producing a sound on each perforation and enabling the user to count the number of perforations; * a retractible "snap hood" is provided, which fits inside the ever-ready case; * an accessory shoe is added to attach the accessory reflex finder. The picture shows a camera with an attached lens hood. The shutter speeds are inscribed in black on a clear background in the order 100, 50, etc. The price of certainly includes the "snap hood". The actual examples of the Boltax II have the additional accessory shoe at the right end of the top plate, and have a chrome frame counter, aperture and speed scale. The speeds are engraved at the top of the shutter rim, which also has the name BOLTAX II at the bottom, and there is no more mention of the "Picny D" shutter name. No surviving example of the retractible "snap hood" has been observed yet, and it is not known if the cameras actually have the internal sound spring or not. The example pictured in this page at pbase has the speeds engraved in the order 100, 50, 25, B, the same as in the advertising picture. The example pictured in has the speeds engraved in the reverse order B, 25, 50, 100, the same as on the Boltax III, and it is presumably later. , item 4108. The Boltax III Notes Bibliography * Items 243–5. (See also the advertisements for items 220 and 341.) * P.692. * Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin (日本写真興業通信). Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku (百号ごと十回の記録, Ten records, every hundred issues). Tokyo: Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin Sha (日本写真興業通信社), 1967. No ISBN number. Advertisements on pp.54 and 60, corresponding to pp.20 and 26 of the December 15, 1939 issue. * Items 4107–10. Links In English: * Boltax, Dan 35 and Minon 35 cameras at submin.com * Boltax I at Jag Page * Boltax I and Boltax II pictures by Pacific Rim Camera at pbase.com * Boltax III at Antique Cameras D. Tristram Ludwig * Boltax III at the Western Photographic Historical Society In Japanese: * Boltax I with reflex finder in this page and this page of Hiroyuki Hatano's Taki-meguri, with sample pictures * Boltax III at VIP Camera's blog * Boltax in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Boltax III with tele conversion lens at the AJCC Category: Japanese Bolta film Category: B